


Она исчезала с рассветом

by J_BlackDragon



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_BlackDragon/pseuds/J_BlackDragon
Summary: Когда черная кошка перебегает дорогу любви, тремя плевками делу не поможешь.Особенно, если ты и есть та самая кошка.





	Она исчезала с рассветом

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за проверку текста моей бессменной бете narzi.

Знать, когда уйти – одно из важнейших умений в жизни. Уйти прежде чем откажут силы – для этого нужно уметь смотреть в глаза правде. 

И Селина Кайл за свою жизнь отлично научилась смотреть правде в глаза. С ней случалось слишком много того, чего она никому бы не пожелала, но сожаления о прошлом – пустое, ведь все события делали её тем, кем она являлась. 

И сейчас, когда она тихо выскальзывала с балкона номера небольшого отеля в ночь, что-то внутри нее все же поскреблось надеждой на то, что её окликнут, попросят остаться. Но другая часть хотела бежать без оглядки в ночь, чтобы не слышать, не сомневаться…

Луна освещала небольшое пространство с железным поручнем, отгораживающим её от завораживающего вида на ночные улицы. Темный и холодный, но такой родной город манил её, отвлекая от нехороших мыслей. «Просто беги, прыгай между крышами, наслаждайся своей свободой», - будто шептал каждый темный закоулок. Она крепче сжала пальцами перила, готовая прыгнуть в эту темную мерцающую бездну. 

\- Селина, постой, - Бэтмен, знаменитый темный рыцарь Готэма неслышной тенью появился у двери, ведущей на балкон. О да, он обладал прекрасной реакцией на чужие перемещения и ночь тоже была его стихией. И будь Женщина Кошка проклята, если не знала, о чем сейчас пойдет разговор. Селина прикусила губу и последний раз кинула взгляд на город, который все так же манил.

\- У девушки бывают дела, ты знаешь. Нетронутые музеи, прекрасные выставки - и все в ожидании меня, - натянутая улыбка на её губах почти превратилась в настоящую, когда она обернулась.

\- Ты знаешь, что все может быть иначе. Откажись от воровства, ты выше этого. Я знаю, что ты не такая, как они. 

«Они»… Говоря это, он подразумевал всех тех отбросов, больше похожих на псов, готовых вцепиться в любую кость, прогрызть себе дорогу наверх, пойти по трупам и сделать что угодно. Настоящие чудовища под маской человека. Разве она в своей жизни поступала иначе? Нет, только выбирала иные способы. 

Легкомысленный вздох и взмах рукой дались ей естественно:

\- Я слишком привыкла быть чудовищем, но, возможно, никем другим мне стать уже не суждено. Для черной кошки нигде нет места, я гуляю сама по себе, и это ты тоже знаешь.

\- Это не так. Ты можешь присоединиться ко мне, бороться с преступностью, очищать город. Все может быть нормально, Селина. В том числе и между нами.  
Эти слова почти покромсали её сердце на кусочки, но она лишь криво улыбнулась. Нормально… Без этих масок, без рандеву на крышах, без неопределенных ролей: то враги, то друзья, то любовники.

Быстро перемахивая через ограду балкона, чтобы детектив не видел её глаз, не успел найти в них сомнение, слабость, очередную зацепку в свою логическую цепочку, она бросила:

\- Любые настоящие чувства между двумя людьми – слишком большая редкость, чтобы быть чем-то нормальным. 

Было не важно, услышал он или нет, понял ли. Показывать свои эмоции, те самые, спрятанные глубоко внутри, где она не хотела быть сильной и независимой кошкой, а была маленьким котенком, который просто хотел заботы, - лишнее. И именно поэтому надо было уходить. 

Бежать от этой привязанности, пока не стало слишком поздно и больно, не ждать, когда придется выдирать чувства с корнем, выцарапывать когтями. 

Она бежала по крышам города что есть сил, и луна слегка освещала ей путь, будто специально ради неё пробивалась сквозь плотные Готэмские тучи. Кошка была втайне благодарна этой такой близкой и далекой спутнице, которая ничего от нее не хотела, не заставляла делать выбор. 

Со всем этим давно пора было что-то решать, но она не хотела, избегала эту мысль снова и снова и, черт, она была хорошей беглянкой! Но также она знала, что проблемы всегда догоняли. Рано или поздно наступали на хвост, и уже не отложишь, не забудешься в делах, сделав вид, что всего этого нет.

Но что сказать? Когда черная кошка перебегает дорогу любви, тремя плевками делу не поможешь. Особенно если ты и есть та самая кошка. Жизнь вообще на проверку была сложной штукой, верное решение всегда лежало между «да» и «нет».

Она не была хорошей, порой совершала поступки, о которых стоило бы жалеть. Но было же и что-то… не такое грязное, лучшее. Может, Бэтмен видел это в ней. Может, это бы её персональный «золотой билет», возможность все изменить, но это так же означало необходимость измениться, стать другой. И ей претило это.  
Слишком много было сделано, слишком много было сломано в прошлом. Слишком поздно менять то, что выстраивал всю свою жизнь. Если она хотела остаться собой, то надо было уходить. Бежать, не оглядываясь, не слушая дурное сердце. И она бежала. 

Главное было не останавливаться. Её любовь, как и у всякой кошки, жила одну ночь. Она исчезала с рассветом, чтобы в полночь возродиться вновь. Но если быть там, где всегда рассветы? Никогда больше не ступать в приятный сумрак Готэма? Изменить место, изменить время? Это могло помочь. 

Любовь кошки – такая странная штука…  
Она исчезала с рассветом.  
Возрождалась в ночи.


End file.
